Closure
by Tempus Meum
Summary: When her father dies Mac must return to her home town and face her past.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Closure

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary: When her father dies Mac must return to her home town and face her past.

One

0830 hours

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Mac walked into her office and quickly dropped her things on to a chair, before reaching across her desk for the ringing phone.

"Colonel MacKenzie!"

("Sarah MacKenzie?")

"Yes, Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, what can I do for you?"

("My name is Father Genaro and I work at the Hospice of the Sacred Heart in Fresno, California. We have a patient here, a Joe MacKenzie. I believe he is your father.")

"If you'd call him that!" Mac muttered.

("Excuse me?")

"Ah…sorry, you have my father? What would you like me to do about that? You do realise that I am in Washington?"

("Yes Miss MacKenzie I do. However I must regretfully inform you that your father is in the late stages of liver cancer…he doesn't have very long left!")

Mac's heart skipped a beat, her father was dying, the last time she had seen him she was 16. After all he had put her through. Her life had been a living hell, she didn't like to admit it but there were many times in her childhood that she had wanted him to die or what he had done to her and her mother…but now…now that it was really happening.

("Miss MacKenzie are you still there?")

"Yes I'm still here." She replied.

("It was your father who wanted me to call you. He wants to see you before he passes.")

"I cannot see why…you may not realise Father but I have not seen my…him…since I moved out when I was 16."

("He want's forgiveness…closure.")

"Well…I am not sure that I can give him what he wants Father."

("I am not going to pretend to know what happened between you and your father Miss MacKenzie, because I don't. But what I do know si that your father may only have days to live and his only request was to see you again. I told him I would contact you and that is what I have done. Please think about it, and if you change your mind give me a call.")

"Thankyou Father Genero, Goodbye." Mac hung up the phone before he could reply. Leaning her head back onto her chair she ran her hands over her face, before moving her fingers to her temple where a headache was rapidly forming.

After all these years he wanted closure…he wanted closure, he wants me to forgive him for messing up my life. Standing up, Mac went around her desk and closed her door, it made a little more noise than she had intended it to, but ignoring that, she drew the blinds before sinking into the arm chair in front of her desk.

Harm had just walked out of his office headed for the break room when he heard a door slam, looking up he saw Mac's blinds close. For several seconds he stood staring at her door, he was only brought back to reality when Harriet stepped into his line of vision.

"What can I do for you Lieutenant?"

"Um…nothing…sorry Commander." She turned to leave but Harm stopped her.

"Harriet?"

"Colonel MacKenzie was on the phone before she closed her door, I didn't mean to be ease dropping, but I did hear her say something like 'I don't think I can give him what he want's father!' Not long after that she hung up."

"I am sure whom ever it was just put her in a bad mood Harriet, that's all its probably nothing."

"I'm sure you're right Commander." Harriet went into the break room to make herself a cup of coffee, when she turned back to the door Harm was still standing there staring at Mac's door. Quickly making another two cups she returned to Harm's side.

"Go and talk to her sir!" When he looked down at her she offered him the two cups.

"Thanks Harriet." Harm took them both in one hand before making his way to her door. Tapping on the door lightly, he was not at all surprised when he got no response. Turning the door handle he walked into the room and carefully closed it behind him.

Mac was aware of someone in the room, she knew who it was without having to turn around. She could smell the aftershave she had given him last Christmas. She could also smell the fresh coffee. She didn't look up as he walked around in front of her and leant against the desk, she kept her head in her hands and her eyes facing the floor. She was so confused, she didn't know what she should be feeling at that moment. Should she be upset or angry? She wanted to be angry, angry with her father for thinking that she would forgive him, but what she was feeling was a deep sadness. All she could think was that no matter what he was her father and he was dying. A few tears ran down her nose and dripped off the end landing on her skirt.

This didn't go unnoticed by Harm, at first he just thought that she was pissed off about something, but now, now that he could see she was crying. He left the desk and knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his he removed them from her face she looked up and her eyes met his. What he saw almost broke his heart. He was used to seeing so much life in those dark brown eyes, but now she looked as though she had lost something but didn't know what.

"Mac…?"

"Hmm…?" She was looking at a spot over his shoulder, but when Harm wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb her eyes returned to his. "Why can't I just forget about my childhood…why…it always comes back to haunt me?"

Harm didn't know what Mac was referring to but he decided to respond anyway. "You only get one life Mac, and whatever you do with it, and whatever is done to you, you've got to face that. You can't pretend that it didn't happen." Harm kept his hand against her cheek and continued to brush away her tears with his thumb.

"I didn't ask for this life, I didn't want an abusive father, I never wanted to be an alcoholic, I just wanted to be normal."

"What's normal? Being normal is not necessarily a virtue, it rather denotes a lack or courage…heard that in a movie."

Mac looked up at him again, this time with a hint of rising anger. "Courage?"

"I am not saying that everything that happened to you should have happened, but if those things didn't happen, where would you be now? You wouldn't be here. Your mother wouldn't have left. You wouldn't have become an alcoholic. Your uncle Matt wouldn't have taken you in. You wouldn't have joined the Marines and you wouldn't be at JAG."

"And…I wouldn't have met you!"

"No…Do you want to tell me what got you this upset. What or who?" Mac looked down at her hands as Harm dropped his hand to hers.

"My father!"

"You talked to him?" Harm asked surprised, no wonder she was this upset.

"No…he's in a hospice in Fresno. Liver Cancer…he only has days…to live."

"Oh…" Harm didn't know quite what to say.

"My father wants closure, he wants me to forgive him before he dies. How…how am I supposed to do that Harm. I have to go over there and see him, he wants me to forgive him…I don't think I can."

"You have to ask yourself if you don't go, if you don't talk to him, will you regret it? He wants closure but maybe you need it. I'm not saying that you'll be able to forget…but maybe you'll be able to…let go."

"What has made you so wise all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, maybe all the planets are aligned or something." This got a little giggle from Mac.

"So what you're saying is that I should go to California and forgive my father for making my childhood a living hell."

"I'm suggesting that you do…yes. If I told you to do that, would you?"

"I probably would, yeah!"

"Really?"

"Well…yeah…you wouldn't want me to do anything that would hurt me in anyway. So why wouldn't I take your advice?" Mac pushed the chair back and stood up, she moved away from him then and around her desk. As she sat down she picked up the phone. Harm stood up and headed for the door but her voice stopped him.

"You don't have to go." Harm returned to the chair and sat down, while Mac punched in a few numbers and put the receiver to her ear.

Over the next five minutes Mac talked to Father Genero, and write down all the details she needed. Hanging up the phone she placed her head back into her hands.

"Harm?" She said a few minutes later.

"Yeah…" He replied.

"I don't…think I can do this alone." It wasn't often that Mac showed this type of weakness. So for her to actually admit that she was scared, she must really have wanted his help.

"When do you want to go?"

"Well as soon as possible would be good." Harm gazed at her for a few seconds before standing up.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll see if we can get out of here."

"We?"

"Yes, we!" Harm gave her a dazzling smile before he turned and left, heading for the Admirals office."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Closure

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary: When her father dies Mac must return to her home town and face her past.

Two

"Tiner, is the Admiral busy?"

"Ah…no Commander." Tiner pressed the intercom. "Admiral, Commander Rabb is here to see you."

("Send him in!") The admirals voice came back through the speaker.

Harm walked into Admiral Chegwidden's office and stood at attention in front of his desk.

"At ease Commander, have a seat, what can I do for you?" Harm sat down before stating his purpose.

"Admiral, Colonel MacKenzie has just been informed that her father has Liver Cancer and he doesn't have very long to live, the doctor believes days. Anyway he is in California and I came in here to ask if she could have a few days off to go over there and get some closure."

"And why couldn't she come in here and ask me herself?"

"Well she is taking it pretty hard sir…and…I am…supposed to be asking if…" Harm didn't know how to ask.

"…if you can have time off to go too?"

"Well yes sir, but if…if…"

"Commander,…Harm…look all you had to do was ask…I know what good friends you are and I know how hard it will be for Mac to go through this so I can't deny your request. Just look after her and I will see you both in a few days. Call and let me know how long you will be, if any big cases turn up I'm sure we can handle them."

"Ah…thankyou, sir."

"Don't sound so shocked Rabb, and get out of here, I expect you want to leave as soon as possible."

"Yes Admiral…thankyou again."

"No problem Commander…dismissed." Harm turned and left the office and made his way back to Mac's. He knocked twice and entered without waiting for her to reply.

Mac was sitting in the same chair he had found her in early. Standing beside her Harm gently placed his hands on her shoulders, she didn't even jump, like he had expected her to. Instead she leaned back slightly.

"Come on, lets get out of here!"

Mac leant back even farther and looked up at him, "So you're coming?"

"The Admiral just about ordered me to go with you."

"He did?"

"Yeah…now lets go, I'll call the airline and get us tickets, you can go home and get packed, I'll pick you up in about two hours, Okay?"

"That sounds good!" Mac slowly stood up and started putting a few things into her briefcase.

"Mac…?" Harm was leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah?" Mac replied as she picked up her briefcase and placed her coat of her arm.

"You know I'll always be here for you don't you?"

"I know…and I don't know where I'd be sometimes if you weren't."

"The feelings mutual!" Their eyes locked and they shared a smile before Mac looked away.

"Did the Admiral say when he wanted us back?"

"No, he just asked that we call him when we know what we're doing."

"That was unusually nice of him."

"It was, wasn't it?" Harm grinned at her, "Now come on, you have to go home and pack, and I have to get some plane tickets."

"Alright." Harm opened the door and placed his hand on the small of her back, as she walked through the door. He kept it there as he closed the door and walked her out to the elevator.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours." He said as she stepped into the elevator.

"Okay…oh and Harm?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming with me, it means a lot!"

"No problem, what are best friends for! See you soon!"

Mac smiled, see you soon Harm."

1230 hours

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, Maryland.

Harm raised his hand to knock on the door, but it swung open before he came close.

"You're late!"

"Hello to you too!"

"Hi Harm, you're late."

"I did say I would be about two hours."

"Oh…I guess you did." Mac replied as her ayes fell to the floor.

"Hey…Mac it's okay…I just had a little trouble getting tickets that's all and by the time I got it sorted it was 1130."

"What sort of trouble?" Mac's eyes shot back to his at the mention of trouble.

"Well, trouble that left us with first class tickets."

"First class? And who is paying for that?"

"Ah…the navy."

"And…how did you swing that?"

"The Admiral…"

"Say no more…so when's the flight?"

"1500 hours."

"So…"

"We still have two hours…you all packed?"

"Yeah…you?"

"Its all in the car. How bout we put your things in the car and get some lunch somewhere?"

"I guess, but…I'm not really hungry." Mac walked away from him and collected her coat and bag from the couch, she didn't realise that Harm was watching her so closely until she turned back around to face him.

"Harm…what's wrong?"

"Sorry ah…," Harm shook his head to clear his mind, "I'm just not used to you saying that you're not hungry, I think its just hit me how much this has affected you."

"I'll be okay!"

"I know you will, you are the strongest person I know."

"You really think that about me?" Mac looked up at him, pulling her eyes away from a spot on the floor.

"Yes Mac, I do!" Harm gave her one of his best smiles and was rewarded with one in return. "Come on, I know you're not hungry but aeroplane food has never been too good."

"Okay, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Closure

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary: When her father dies Mac must return to her home town and face her past.

Three 

1830 hours

Hotel Room

Fresno, California

They'd gone out to dinner shortly after arriving at the hotel, and now that it was 2130 in Washington the Jet Lag was beginning to set in.

Harm was flicking through stations on the television while Mac was in the bath. He had just settled on a movie when she came out, towel drying her hair. "Hey, what are we watching!" She sat down beside him.

"Ah…Double Jeopardy, I think."

"Sounds good!" Mac threw the towel over a nearby chair and scuttled back onto the bed climbing under the covers, She adjusted them around herself and fixed the pillow behind her as Harm just watched on with amusement. As she finished and lent back, Harm moved up beside her.

"Comfortable?"

"Absolutely!"

Harm propped a pillow up behind himself and settled back as the opening titles rolled across the screen. "Have you seen this before?"

"Yeah a few times…its one of my favourites!"

"Oh really, and I thought you were more the girly flick type!"

"And why is that?"

"I don't know…that's what you and Chloe were always watching!"

"We were not…I just had to make sure that the movies we watched weren't to violent that's all. I'm more of an action film lover."

"Learn something new about you everyday!"

"Well I wouldn't want to bore you."

"You could never do that!" At first Mac was confused but as his smile grew so did hers. They were caught in each others stare for several more seconds before Mac looked away and returned to the movie, but instead of settling back on the pillows behind her she slowly leaned into Harm's shoulder. Without hesitation, Harm lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. He let his hand rest on the bare skin of her forearm, his fingers played up and down her arm as they continued to watch. They were less than half way through the movie when Mac reached for Harms free hand and entwined their fingers together.

2030 hours

Hotel Room

Fresno, California

As the credits began to roll down the screen, Harm glanced down at Mac to find her sleeping peacefully.

Slowly he began to manoeuvre himself out from under her, trying very hard not to wake her, but she stirred when he softly placed her head down on the pillow.

"Is it over?"

"Yeah, come on get some sleep."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll stay on the couch."

"Harm…this _is_ a double bed!"

"Yeah…but…"

"But nothing…I'm not going to let you sleep on a couch that is half your size. Now get in…" Mac moved over and threw the covers back. Harm was still unconvinced, "…get in Harm."

"You're sure?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't!" Harm smiled and slowly climbed into the bed beside her. She was already curled up on her side facing him, so he lay his head back onto the pillow, not quite bold enough to face her. Because he knew that if he did he may not be able to control his actions.

"Night, Mac!"

"Night!" She didn't move but he could tell she was still watching him. He reached over and switched off the bedside lamp plunging them into darkness. As he settled back down he felt her hand close around his own, he squeezed it lightly expecting her to let go, but she held it at her waist. When she hadn't moved for several minutes he realised that she had fallen asleep. Sliding their hands across the bed between them he lifted them onto his stomach. Resting them there he too drifted off to sleep.

Harm woke the next morning to a slight pressure on his chest, and a light tickle against his neck. Mac had repositioned herself during the night so that her head was on his shoulder and her body was draped half across his chest, whether it was intentional or not.

When he felt her stir she didn't seem very surprised. She did shift slightly though, moving there hands up to his chest. It was then that Harm realised that his elbow was probably digging into her side. Picking up her hand off his chest with his right hand he carefully moved his left arm out from between them and lifted it over her head, before wrapping it around her shoulders.

They lay like that for quite a while before either of them spoke.

"We need to get up!" It was Mac's croaky voice that broke the silence.

"Why?" Harm tightened his hold in her.

"Because we have to be at the Hospice in two hours…and I'm a little hungry."

"Oh…well we better get up them, can't have you going hungry!"

"Hey!" She raised herself up, using her hand against his chest as leverage. When she was directly above him she squatted him on the shoulder with her free hand, "Be nice!"

"You're right I apologise, now time for a shower!"

"That's probably a good idea!" Mac jumped up off the bed before he could react.

"Hey, what happened to being nice?" Harm gave her a mock glare before getting up himself and grabbing his bag and heading into the bathroom.

"Sorry, I'll be nice!" Mac laughed as Harm closed the door behind him, but when the sudden feeling of guilt hit her, she clamped her hand over her mouth and collapsed onto the small couch. Suddenly it felt wrong to be happy, her father was dying, she was here to say goodbye. To say goodbye, and although she hadn't told Harm, she knew that she would have to take him for a proper burial in his home town. She kept telling herself that she owed him nothing; he'd never done anything for her. Except maybe driven her to become the person she was today. Not so much that she felt she had to thank him for it, but she had made her want to become a better person, strong, independent and happy. And she was content in knowing that she had all of those things, and so much more.

Standing up she went to the window, so deep in thought that she didn't hear Harm come out of the bathroom, or walk up behind her. So that when he wrapped his arms around her waist she jumped slightly.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'll be okay!"

"Come here!" He turned her around in his arms and pulled her into a hug. Her arms snaked around his waist and met in the middle of his back.

"Thanks for being here Harm!"

"Hey, you don't have to thank me. I wanted to come, what sort of friend would I be if I let you go through this alone?"

"I'd have been okay!"

"I know you would, I'm just saying that you don't have to." She buried her face in his shoulder and took a deep breath, before turning her head. "Now, I think its time for breakfast!"

She reluctantly pulled away from him, "I'll be about twenty minutes, is that okay?"

"No problem, I'll see if I can find a map down at the desk or some directions to get us there."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Closure

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary: When her father dies Mac must return to her home town and face her past.

Four

When Mac came out of the bathroom just over twenty minutes later, Harm was sitting on the couch with a large map spread out in front of him. Taking a seat beside him she looked over his shoulder resting one hand on his thigh.

"So?"

"Well, we're here, and…there's the hospice, there's a few cafes along here that serve breakfast, so if we walk to here we can catch a cab after we've eaten."

"Sounds like you know what we're doing?"

"Yeah…I think so!"

"Good, we ready to go?"

"Ahh…shoes!" He left the map on the table and returned to the bed where he sat to pull on his boots. Mac on the other hand, stayed on the couch to tie up her shoes and study the map some more.

Mac had been silent since they had left the small café where they had eaten breakfast. Harm knew that there were probably a million thoughts running through her mind, but everything he kept thinking of to say, just seemed ridiculous before it came out.

When they arrived at the hospice, Mac stopped about five metres from the door.

Harm reached down and took her hand, not knowing whether or not he'd say the right thing if he chose to speak. She looked up at him and smiled before taking the final few steps to the door. Harm reached out and opened it for her letting her lead him up to the front desk.

"Joe MacKenzie!"

The woman looked down at a list in front of her. "You must be Sarah, Father Genero will take you to see him." She pointed down a hall way, I'll have him meet you out in the courtyard at the end of the hall."

"Thankyou!"

As the woman picked up her phone to page Father Genero, Harm took her hand. "I'll be with you the whole time if you need me okay!"

Moving her free hand to his Harm she leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked, "I don't know what I'd do without you!"

When they stepped outside, Harm stopped and pulled Mac into his arms.

"Miss MacKenzie?" Mac raised her head from Harm's chest and turned to the source of the voice.

"Father Genero?"

"Nice to meet you!" He stepped forward and Mac shook his out stretched hand. He then turned to Harm.

"Harmon Rabb!" Harm introduced himself as he also shook his hand.

"Before we see your father I should explain his condition to you!" He gestured towards a table in a corner of the courtyard.

With his arm around her shoulders Harm and Mac followed him to the table and sat down.

"Joe came to us about six months ago, previous to that he'd been in hospital for extensive surgery. They attempted to remove the tumour and a large portion of his liver, however, there was extensive damage due to his alcoholism, and the surgery was unsuccessful." Harm squeezed her shoulders gently, trying to provide a comfort that she didn't seem to need. Her face was void of emotion.

She listened to Father Genero's words and took them in, but the man he was talking about was a stranger. She had never really known her father, not as a man. What she had known was the abuse, physical and mental. A man who came home drunk and woke her when she was sleeping, just so he had someone to blame for his problems, so he had someone to boss around. She'd taken it until she was old enough to get out. She'd moved on and made a life for herself, and now she was back to give _him_ closure. Forgive him for making her childhood the worst time of her life.

Mentally shaking herself she returned her focus to Father Genero's words.

"As I told you on the phone he's nearing the end, and his last wish was to talk to you." Mac nodded, not trusting herself to be polite. "He is extremely weak and is unable to stay awake for long periods. But…I'll take you to him." He continued standing up.

"Thankyou!" Harm said as he stood up and waited for Mac to join him before following.

"You okay?" He whispered as they walked.

Mac took a deep breath and reached for his hand, holding on to it quite firmly. "I will be…when this is over!"

They arrived outside his ward and Father Genero stopped them. "I'll go in and let him know you are here. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Okay!" Mac nodded and turned to Harm when the man disappeared thru the door. "You don't have to come in if you don't want to."

"I'm here for you Mac, if you want me in there, I'm there!" She nodded before stepping forward to rest her forehead against his chest. Harm raised his hands to her shoulders and was just about to wrap his arms around her when the door beside them opened and Father Genero poked his head out.

"He's ready for you."

"Thankyou Father." She covered one of Harm's hands with her own and turned around, slowly moving forward and into the ward. As she followed the man between the rows of beds, she was acutely aware of Harm's presence behind her. His hand on her waist was reassuring, and even though the grip she had on his hand was extremely tight he didn't seem to mind. He was there for her one hundred percent.

The man waiting for them in the hospital bed was unrecognizable to her. He may have been her father, in the past but now he was just a man covered in numerous wires and tubes. His hair was thin and grey, his skin pale and clammy. As he looked up at her, his eyes lit up.

"Sarah…my Sarah?" Mac stiffened slightly and took a small step back so her back was just barely touching Harm's chest. "I thought…I'd never see…you again!" His words were a whisper, and spaced in between shallow breathes.

Harm's grip on her waist tightened quickly and then he gave her a small nudge forward. "It's okay, I'm here!" He whispered.

"It's me!" She stepped forward to the edge of the bed.

"You're…all grown up!"

"It has been 15 years!" She tried not to sound condescending but it was difficult.

"You're…married?" He looked over her shoulder at Harm.

"Oh…um…this is Harm, we work together…and he's my best friend." Out of site of her father she slowly reached back, hoping that Harm would take her hand, he didn't disappoint her.

"Kids?"

"No…" She gripped Harm's hand.

"Oh…Father…Genero…said you live…in Washington…"

"Yes!"

"You're…a…a…marine!"

"Yes…I'm a lawyer with the JAG corps!"

"Lawyer?"

"A good one!" Harm stepped forward. "One of the best!"

"You're a marine…too!"

"Oh…no!" Harm shook his head

"He's in the Navy!" Mac jumped in.

"A lawyer?"

"Yes!"

He nodded slowly. "There…was a reason…I asked…Father Genero…to find you."

"I am aware." Mac replied and again tightened her fingers around Harm's hand.

"I did some…bad things…in the past…to you…and your mother…things…I'm not proud of…and things I am…incredibly ashamed of. I know Father…Genero told you…that…I wanted forgiveness. But…I don't expect you to…forgive me…I wouldn't…I just wanted to know…who you had become…that…your childhood…didn't hold you back…that you…did okay…"

"It took time…for a while I was in a downward spiral. It is wasn't for Uncle Matt…"

"He…helped you?"

"He made me see what I could…who I could be…I grew up…and moved on."

"That's all…I wanted to know!"

"Don't think I have forgotten…what you put me and mum through…because of you…I never saw her again! So you're right…I will _never_ forgive you…but I will tell you that…I am happy…and some times I can forget that my childhood was…appalling…and be content in the fact that I have a wonderful life."

"I am happy…for you!" After squeezing Harm's hand tightly she let it go and stepped closer to the bed, covering her father's hand with her own. She allowed him to stare into her eyes before his slowly drifted closed. Mac stood there for several seconds and watched as his chest slowly rose and fell. She then turned on her heal and walked out of the room, closely followed by Harm.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Closure

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary: When her father dies Mac must return to her home town and face her past.

AN: I'm not sure where Mac was born, I can't remember if it was ever mentioned. I'm guessing it was in Arizona so I just picked a small town nearby Red Rock Mesa. I do live thousands of miles from Arizona so, don't pick on me about my geography.

Five

He followed her to the courtyard where she lowered herself on to a bench and took a deep breath.

"You did it Mac!"

"Hmm…you don't think I was insensitive?"

"You told the truth and spoke your mind! I expected nothing less!" They both turned as the door opened behind them.

"Father Genero?"

"He just passed!" Mac nodded and stood up. "I know that the two of you…"

"I'll claim his body…he should be buried in his home town."

"Yes…there's also the matter of the will and his belongings?"

"He left a will?"

"Yes…it is locked in the safe. There are also a few things we need you to sign but once that is done…"

"Thankyou Father!"

"Just see Cynthia at the front desk when you are ready." Mac nodded as Father Genero left them.

"I need to take him home, to his family plot…I understand if you need to be back in D.C., I'm sure you've got things to do…and Jordan…she'll be wondering where you are."

"Mac, there's no where else I would rather be, than right here with you. I'm with you…as long as you need me to be."

"Are you sure?"

"I am!"

"Thankyou!"

"Are you ready?"

"Umm…no…but I need to do this." Taking her hand Harm opened the door in front of them and followed her through.

Mac signed all the papers handed to her, so, that by the time she was done her father's transport was organized and all she had to do was meet him on the other end.

Just before they left, the receptionist handed her an envelope with 'Will of Joe MacKenzie', in bold letters on the front of it and a small box.

Walking out the front doors, Mac stopped on the side walk. "do you mind if I…?" She was holding the envelope between her hands, and they were both shaking.

"We can sit down over here." Harm pointed to a bench in a small park over the road.

"On second thoughts, I'll open it later." The envelope fell into her lap. "I don't think I can do this." She whispered.

"Hey…we can wait…we'll go and get some lunch!"

"No wait…Harm…could you…I mean, the longer I leave it…the harder it's going to get." She held the envelope out to him.

He took the envelope from her, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure…and besides you are my lawyer!" She gave him a small smile, which he returned, before turning his attention to the envelope. He carefully tore it open and pulled out the cover letter.

"You are the only trustee…um…it says that the there isn't much but the will explains what he owns and where everything is." He passed her the short letter and unfolded the will. "He sold most of his assets before admitting himself to the hostel. That money, minus what he owes the hostel, is in an account in your name for you to do with what you wish. He suggests putting it in a trust fund for his grandchildren."

"Yeah…he would!" Mac sniggered, resting her head against his shoulder.

"There's still a house, and a lot of things you and your mother left behind."

"He kept…our things?"

"I think so!"

"Oh…"

They sat in silence for several minutes as Mac read and reread the letter and the will. When she finally returned them both to the envelope Harm spoke. "You okay?"

"I…I don't know…" He lifted his arm up and around her shoulders; she didn't hesitate in laying her head against his chest.

"I don't know where I'd be if you weren't here."

"Come on…lets get some lunch…then we should work out what we're going to do next. Give the Admiral a call."

"I need to organise the funeral…and the house…you don't have to stay with me…"

"Mac…we've already established that I'm not going anywhere. I said I would be here as long as you need me to be…so I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

Standing up, Mac waited for him to join her before reaching for his hand.

1345 hours

Hotel room

Fresno, California

"We're not going to be waking him up are we?"

"Harm, we're only three hours behind them!"

"I knew that!"

("Chegwidden?")

"Admiral, it Harm!"

("Commander, how are things going?")

"Umm…well…" Mac took the phone from his hand.

"Admiral…my father passed away this afternoon…it will take a few more days to organise everything here…I hope the works not piling up."

("Mac…we've got everything under control…you just do what you have to do. Is Commander Rabb doing his job!")

"Job?" Mac was confused.

("Is he looking after you?")

"He is sir…he is…"

("Good good, well I will see you both in a week or so…just let me know how thing are going okay.")

"I will sir…thankyou!" She hung up the phone and placed it back in the cradle. "That was easier than I expected."

"How so?"

"I thought he'd be complaining about how many cases they had or that he needed you back…but…"

"But?"

"He said he'd see us both in a week or so!"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Closure

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary: When her father dies Mac must return to her home town and face her past.

Six

"A week?"

"Yeah, it will probably take that long though. The sooner we get to Arizona…the sooner we can go home."

"Right, hire car?"

"Sounds good…I think I'd like the drive." Harm picked up the phone and called down to the front desk. It took less than ten minutes for him to organise a car for their trip.

"Right…as soon as you're ready we can get out of here. There'll be a car waiting for us when we check out. How long do you think it will take us?"

"If we drive for a few hours today we can stop in Las Vegas tonight. Then we should be there by…tomorrow afternoon."

"Vegas?"

"Harm?"

"Alright, alright!"

An hour into the drive Mac had become unusually quiet. When she hadn't said a word for over half-an-hour, Harm reached over and took her hand.

"You okay?" turning away from the window Mac only nodded, as she twisted her body so she could be more comfortable to lay her head on the back of the chair and face him. Holding his hand in her lap she closed her eyes.

Five minuted later he was surprised to hear her voice. "Sorry…I've been ignoring you."

"You've got a lot on your mind."

"Still…"

"Hey, don't worry about it." He replied, squeezing her hand. "If you want to sleep…"

"I'm not tired…just…I don't know…"

"Music?"

"Yeah!" She reached for the radio and started looking for a station.

"How long has it been?" Harm asked a short time later.

"Not long enough!" Mac replied all too quickly. Not knowing whether or not to push her Harm again squeezed her hand.

"We should be in Vegas in about half-an-hour."

"It's okay Harm…I'm not going to break."

"I know that Mac…I just…I don't want to push you to talk about something that you're not ready to talk about."

"Hey, you can ask me anything…you should know that." Harm just nodded as he concentrated on navigating his way through the Las Vegas streets to their hotel.

When they arrived Harm got out and passed the keys to the concierge before reaching for Mac's hand as she climbed out of the car. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he pulled her close and placed a light kiss on top of her head.

"What was that for?" He just smiled as the bell boy carried their bags inside. The young man waited for them to check-in before escorting them to their room.

After tipping the man, Harm collapsed onto the couch. "Harm?" Mac came in from the bedroom and sat down beside him.

"Hmm…" He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist.

"What's going on? You haven't said a word since I told you that you can ask me anything, you

can you know."

"I know…it's…it's just...I don't want to upset you. You've had a hard time….I know you've tried to

put it behind you."

"Harm? I'll tell you anything that you want to know."

"Its okay…don't worry, let's just get something to eat."

Mac just sat there watching him. For a moment he considered standing but changed his mind and turned to her.

"Are you going to be okay with going back? I don't know what happened before you left…but you don't seem to be…happy about going home."

"It stopped being home a long time ago."

"Oh?"

"After the accident, things turned from bad to worse. Eddie had been driving so I didn't face any charges, but according to everyone else it was my fault. I was older and a bad influence."

"You?"

"Apparently. On the night of my graduation, Eddie's parents confronted me, blamed me for everything. They couldn't stand the fact that I had come out of the accident with a concussion and a broken arm, while Eddie, who had been sitting a metre from me, had died. He was my best friend and they had been like the parents that I never had. But that all changed after the accident. People that I thought had cared for me avoided me at every opportunity. My friends turned there backs on me. I stole a bottle of Vodka from Joe's stash and drank myself into oblivion. Uncle Matt, the only person who seemed to care, found me. He took me home and helped me pack up my stuff, and we left, I haven't looked back."

"I'm going to be here, right beside you, every step of the way."

"I know you are…thankyou." He tightened his hold on her.

"Dinner?"

"Hmm…let's go for a walk…I haven't been to Las Vegas in a long time."

"I've ahh…I've never been here before."

"You've never been here before? Well, let's go!" Standing up she reached for his hand. "Just let me get changed into something more appropriate and we can get out of here."

She disappeared into the bathroom, reappearing five minutes later wearing a long black skirt, high heels and a low cut red shirt. Harm had also taken the time to change into a dark blue shirt, and was just pulling on his dress jacket when she appeared.

"Wow!" He looked her over and nodded approvingly.

"You don't look so bad yourself sailor!"

They ate dinner in the MGM before wandering down to Treasure Island for the Pirate show and back to the Bellagio.

"This city is…amazing!" Harm whispered in her ear wrapping his arms around her waist from behind as they stood at the railing, waiting for the show to start.

"Isn't it?" She replied, covering his hands with her own. "This is just what I needed…thankyou!"

"Hey, I thought you were going to stop that!"

"I was wasn't I?"

"I thought so!"

"Sorry!"

"Hey, no apologising!" Mac only smiled as the fountain rose into the sky and the show started.

"So where to?" The crowd had started to disperse leaving Mac and Harm almost alone.

"Would you mind if we went back to the hotel."

"You feeling okay?"

"Umm…just a little…um…tired I guess."

"You sure?"

"No!"

"Come on, we can order room service." Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Harm directed them back to Caesar's Palace and their room.


End file.
